


Running River

by River_Grace



Category: No Fandom
Genre: One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace
Summary: I had to write a short story inspired by Anne Frank for class, this is what I came up with





	Running River

How did it come to this? It shouldn't have come to this...

"Princess River?" I look up at Maria, my lady in waiting. I sigh and follow her to the throne room, where no doubt, my parents would be. Maria was easily read; you can tell exactly what she was thinking due to the look on her face. 

"Mother, Father." I bow as I stand in front of them. Something is wrong, my Mother was frowning and looking at her folded hands in her lap. Father was stoned face, as usual, but there was a slight frown tugging at his lips. 

"Maria, please leave us alone." She nods and bows, heading out of the large heavy doors.

"River, the worst has come." My eyes widen as I look between my parents, it can't be.

"But Father, we were doing so well. You said that all was well and we wouldn't fall." I felt a familiar burning sensation at the back of my throat as my vision blurred slightly.

"Now, we have had the maids pack your things and prepare for your departure." I froze. My departure, they aren't coming with!

"The two of you are coming with as well, right?" I look over to Mother as she sniffles, her hand flying to her mouth as an attempt to muffle the sounds. I look over at my Father as I step forward. "Right?!"

Before anything could have been said my Mother flew from her throne and embraced me as she cried. With that I broke. "You said that if it comes to this than you would come with!" My Father nods to the guards standing by the door and they leave, coming back with Maria.

"Come now Princess." Mother reluctantly let go of me as she wiped her tears and smiled at me sadly.

"Don't worry River, we'll be okay. I promise, we will see you soon." She wiped my tears and looks back at my Father, who only stands and nods at Maria. 

"NO! Mother, Father!" I screamed as I was pulled out of the throne room.

"Cheer up princess River, they'll be fine." I nod as I look out of the window. You better up hold your promise, mom. I was jerked forward as we suddenly stop. A guard comes around and opens the door.

"Princess River, please follow me." He extended his hand out for me to take, but just as I did there was a loud booming sound. He looks to his right and his eyes wide. Another one resonated, but this time I could see it. Dirt and plant flew as smoke rose from the ground.

The guard picks me up and starts running, Maria not too far behind. Accompanied with the large booming sounds another sound could be heard. The sound was the same but smaller and closer together. Everything suddenly got extremely loud and more of the explosions resonated around us.

We soon came a crossed a small cabin, by this time screams were added to the mix of noises. There was the stench of iron all around us. We were rushed down a staircase and into a dark room. This room was very small, there were small boxes lining the walls and three small chairs. 

"Where are we? What's happening?" Question after question left my mouth while I was sat down alongside Maria, who shushed me. 

"You must be quite we are right underneath the battle, I'm sure they would be able to hear us we are too loud." Underneath the battle, but we were supposed to be passing right along the side and stopping only at our allies' castle. Before I could say more the door was shut, the darkness surrounded us.

We have been down here for what felt like hours, even after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could barely see the outline of Maria's figure sitting next to me. By now, there were no tears to leave my eyes and beside me I could hear Maria trying to muffle her own crying. This is so much worse than I ever thought it would be. Sometimes we can hear footsteps running above us and others we can feel the vibrations from the explosions. At this point, I'm sure that the promise doesn't have a chance of being followed through. I can feel the walls slowly come closer and closer. Could they not have at least given us a candle, the dark only makes it much worse. 

"The sounds stopped, there is no more fighting." Maria whispered, and now that I think about it, they have. The door suddenly started to rattle and our eyes shot over to it. There was light seeping out from the bottom, except in two places, presumably where the person's feet were. We watched as they walked past the door, there was a loud boom and a thud. Someone then walked up to the door and unlocked it. I know she didn't mean to, that she knew it was dangerous to say even a word before we knew for sure but Maria couldn't help herself.

"We're saved Princess, we're saved!" We were not saved. 

The excerpt that inspired this:

Wednesday, 10 March, 1943

Dear Kitty, 

We had a short circuit last evening, and on top of that the guns kept banging away all the time. I still haven't got over my fear of everything connected with shooting and planes, and I creep into Daddy's bed nearly every night for comfort. I know it's very childish but you don't know what it is like. The A.A. guns roar so loudly that you can't hear yourself speak. Mrs. Van Dann, the fatalist, was nearly crying, and said in a very timid little voice, "Oh, it is so unpleasant! Oh, they are shooting so hard," by which she really means "I'm so frightened." 

It didn't seem nearly so bad by candlelight as in the dark. I was shivering, just as if I had a temperature, and begged Daddy to light the candle again. He was relentless, the light remained off. Suddenly there was a burst of machine-gun fire, and that is ten times worse than guns. Mummy jumped out of bed and, to Pim's annoyance, lit the candle. When he complained her answer was firm: "After all, Anne's not exactly a veteran soldier," and that was the end of it.


End file.
